Durmstrang girl
by agile-beast
Summary: What if Dudley's sister ends up with Harry, Hermione and Weasley family at the Quidditch World Cup? What happens when she accidentally meets a strange lonely boy? Love sparks only to be put out. Will they ever meet again after that? (The Goblet of Fire) OC
1. Chapter 1

William parked in front of the house, peering over the wheel-drive.

''Strange. Your mom isn't lurking behind the living room curtains today.''

Katherine sighed deeply, well aware how irritating her family could be. The older she got, the realization of the truth was more troubling. It was lucky her school was miles away and the only time she had to endure them was during holidays. She would come home just as she started to miss them; and leave just as she got full of them.

''You know how parents are, mother gets really protective of me.''

''I don't think so, Kat'' William mocked. ''I think she's more afraid we're not embarrassing her by driving around in tin can. Or god forbid, by deflowering you in the middle of the day for all the world to see. _Oh, what will neighbors say_? ''

She knew he was right, but it was still her family. ''Shut up. I'd be deflowering _you._ I'll see you around.''

William winked and rolled of the curb. They were childhood friends. Excluding school, she had no any other kind of friends. He too got weirder as time passed by. She secretly cursed him as he honked, knowing he'd done it on purpose. The sound boomed across the quiet street. Her family must have heard it, no doubt. Not a fly missed them. Daddy would lecture her endlessly how inappropriate that was and demand long description of William's family tree up to the stone age. Mum would just shake her head and mutter how distasteful it is to honk at young ladies. Dudley would be too busy whining about the diet. His brain had a hard time grasping existence of anything that wasn't food.

She walked into the house and across the hall, unusually loud noise reaching her ears. Sobs and strained voices she couldn't recognize disputed in the living room. Something crunched beneath her foot. It was a toffee.

_Oh, Duddlers, _she thought. His diet didn't even last a week. Truth be told, she didn't think he was smart enough to smuggle candy.

As she entered the living room, mom's favorite vase flew beside her head and crashed at the wall. The water left a nasty stain. Her family was crouched behind the sofa, gripping something long and purple. A man she never saw before stood in the middle of room, his frown directed at them. He held a stick in his hand, trying to talk to dad. Her cousin Harry stepped into the blown chimney, said something to no one in particular and disappeared in green fire. She didn't know where he went, but the stick he carried always with him (even went he went to the toilet) was casually lying in the dust of bricks. It looked like someone dropped a bomb in the house.

Harry and Katherine didn't have any kind of relationship, although they were first cousins and lived together. Ever since she was a kid, majority of her life was spent abroad in private schools, far away from home. Somehow, she knew her parents wanted to keep her away. Her guts told her it must have been because of that boy. Still, Katherine knew that old piece of wood was important to him.

Only now did the man see her. He looked at her strangely, raising wand towards her face to obliviate her.

''I'm sorry young lady-''

''Don't talk to her you freak!'' her dad interrupted. Vein throbbed on his head, making him look like he was about to explode. Man's thin lipped. His ginger hair matched the color of his face. He angrily bowed to leave, but not before Katherine grabbed the stick and his sleeve.

Suddenly, thick darkness surrounded her. It forced it's way into her ears. Pressure seemed to squeeze her head flat. Just as she felt the sleeve slip away, her foot slammed on hard ground. Smell of cooked food filled her nostrils.

''That wasn't funny Fred!'' he bellowed, not seeming to notice her. ''What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?''

''Arthur!'' a woman cried. She was short and plump, her eyes widened in fright at the sight of Katherine.

Ten pair of eyes stared at her.

''Bloody hell...'' one of the red haired boys whispered.

''Harry seemed to have left this behind'' she spoke, holding wand between her thumb and forefinger. ''I saw you carrying it around the house. Thought you might need it.''

After a short stunned silence, her cousin approached and took it. His face jumped from gratitude to bewilderment. She looked around, searching for something to sit on. The room was crowded and very small.

''What are you doing here?'' Harry whispered furiously. ''Mr. Weasley, this is my cousin, Katherine. She's a ... a Muggle.''

''She's a sister of _that_ back there?'' one of the twins said disbelievingly. Kat's fist curled. She knew how her brother was like. It was needless to mention physical difference between them. While Dudley's hair was blonde, her's was thick and black. She picked it up from her father, along with blue eyes. All she got from mother was thin figure, large round eyes and small nose. Referring to her brother as _that_ infuriated her.

''You have another cousin, Harry?''

''I'm a what?'' she snapped, her Dursley temper flaring. She daringly, but weakly walked to the shabby couch and flung herself at it. It creaked under pressure. Katherine rubbed her temples.

''It's a name for non-wizard people.'' Bushy girl with large front teeth haughtily spoke, her face scrunched at the sight of Ron staring without blinking at Katherine.

''Hermione!'' Harry warned.

''What? You said Dursleys knew!''

''Ginny, go fetch this girl a glass of water!'' Mrs. Weasly commanded. ''Oh, dear it must have been terrible for you to go through this! Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?''

''Dear Lord! She apparated along with me. The register... It surely caught that!'' Arthur moaned. ''I must get to the Ministry right away. I must delete the record of this at once! Percy, you're coming with me. I need you to help me immediately. ''

''But dad, that's against the rules. What will Mr. Crouch say if-''

''For heaven's sake you and your Mr. Crouch, I said immediately!''

An uptight looking boy with glasses puffed in dissatisfaction at the laughs of his brothers, but went up the stairs to dress anyway.

''Honey, you rise at dawn! Can't this wait after the Quidditch World Cup?'' his wife said.

''Molly, I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll make it. You will have to take them.'' Twins groaned. He looked at Katherine and shook his head. ''I must get you back to your family too.''

A small ginger girl brought her glass of water. She drained it in few gulps.

''She might as well stay now.''

''The more the merrier, ay?'' one of the twins cheered.

''Mr. Weasley, you must get Katherine back'' Harry said in serious tone. ''Please.''

The idea of having her around was bad. It was like asking for troubles. Uncle Vernon was bound to throw him out on the street if a hair fell of her head. Nobody dared to argue him. It was his cousin after all. Everyone knew how Dursleys treated him.

''She can't go with Floo powder'' Mr. Weasley reasoned. ''And she couldn't possibly handle any apparition soon. It's going to be a while until I arrange Ministry cars to take her home.''

''Well, we can't just leave her poor soul alone? Someone needs to take care of her.''

Suddenly, whole room went mute. Nobody wanted to babysit this Muggle girl. Harry pressed the bridge of his nose. His holidays were already ruined.

''I'll do it'' he said. ''She is my cousin. I'm responsible for her.''

''No!'' Ron finally spoke. ''You can't miss your first Cup! What if Krum get's a serious injury and you never see him play?''

''She can come with us.''

''Bill, don't speak nonsense'' his father said. Percy just climbed down the stairs and declared he was ready to go. His clothes seemed polished and shiny. ''The area is full of Muggle charms. She can't even see the stadium.''

''Well thank God you work at ministry and knows every single counterspell.''

Mr. Weasley seemed to ponder this for a second. ''Katherine?''

''Yes?'' Katherine was silent all along and quietly worked over their words.

''Would you mind spending your day with my family and your cousin Harry? It would be sort of like camping you Muggles do.''

''I haven't got any clothes.''

Everyone laughed. It was typical girl response, as if nothing strange happened to her at all, as if she didn't transport into the house full of wizards and witches.

''That's alright. One of my sons will apparate- er I mean go back to your room to fetch you some clothes.''

''It's second room to left, I didn't even unpack. My suitcase is under my bed'' she explained to Bill later on. Mr. Weasley left with Percy, but not before waving his wand around her and muttering some so called spells. ''Don't eat those cookies on it. Be careful, my dad has a very good hearing. Don't make a mess or any sound. Also, don't touch the left drawer of my dresser. Also, fetch me my mobile phone on the desk. It's new Nokia, you can't miss it. Don't go through my messages. Have you got a telephone here? I need to call my parent and let them know I'm alright.''

''Yes, yes of'course!'' Ron beamed. He looked proud of himself, as if he waited all of his life to answer this question. ''Of'course we have it!'' Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Katherine made a long and dreadful telephone call. Her father was in hysterics and she had to make up a good believable story. It came easy to her, knowing what exactly he wanted to and what he didn't want to hear. Her mother was in hospital with Dudley. Apparently, his tongue was the length of a giraffe's neck.

She hung up. Harry was frowning at her from across the room. The last thing he wanted was one of the Dursleys to tag along.


	2. Kilt and Poncho

**A/N: **Wow, I've been told this fandom was full of trolls and to avoid it. I don't know what I expected.

First of all, I want to say thanks to everyone for lovely reviews and to everyone else; please refrain yourself from making rash judgment. It's really embarrassing and stupid. Katherine is far from perfect character, she has her flaws and virtues like everyone else, you'll see that. At least giver her a chance to see for yourself and then try to rant from your own account, not anonymously. Plus, not even once did I mention Draco and you make conclusions that kiss would erase his whole persona. Relax, people. Sit back, read and enjoy. If you don't like it, read something else. But for the love of J.K. **do not make biased assumptions. **

Thank you! R&r (:

**Chapter Two**

**Kilt and Poncho**

Katherine was let to use Percy's room. It was overly tidy, despite bleak colored walls and beige curtains full of holes. If they didn't tell her, she'd never would have guess somebody other than ordinary book-worm with mild OCD slept here. There was something peeking out of the stacks of books on the table. It was a picture of a cute girl with long curly hair. On the back of it said:

_Love, Penny_

She snickered under her breath. It seemed bit absurd that this cold pretentious boy could have _love_ interest. Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes at the word. It had to be most overused word in the history of humanity. She put back the picture, amusing herself with the _dramatic_ break-up these two will have to eventually endure. Because, let's face it, how many high school sweethearts last after graduation?

Or whatever they get at the end of this 'wizard school'.

Hardly anyone talked to her during early dinner. Only did Mr. Weasley ask creepy questions about paintings called television and little creatures called Legos. After meal, Mrs. Weasley didn't let her help with dishes, claiming her wand had everything under control. Feeling there was nothing else left to do(plus it was really super awkward), one of the twins led her to the room. He jokingly asked about Dudley's tongue, but upon receiving long cold stare, retreated.

She was sitting on Percy's cold bed in her pajamas, trying to ignore murmurs from the room above. The walls were thin as paper. This house needed a serious restoration and redecoration.

Harry and his two friends were having heated discussion about her stay. He felt his fun was spoiled, having a Dursley in his world where he was happiest. Not only would he constantly have to look after her, he was sure she'd deliberately try to ruin everything.

''She is _Dursley_'' he seethed as if her last name was something pestilent. ''You know what's her brother like. They were raised together by the same kind of people that lied to me my whole life.''

''How come you never mentioned her before?'' Hermione asked after some minutes of silence.

''Who was I supposed to talk about? A person that I see for few days during summer. And when I actually do see her, she's like a ghost. Like she's not even there. She pretends not to see me, I pretend I'm invisible.''

Ron was seeing the bright side of all this mess and Hermione felt afraid for her sanity, but very much warm on the idea of Katherine rather not being here.

Katherine sighed, wishing she was somewhere far away too. She wanted to set the alarm on her mobile, but Bill brought her home telephone complete with wire. Hushed voices could still be heard long after Hermione said goodnight and went to girl's room. Somewhere close to midnight heavy footsteps boomed over staircase and Mrs. Weasley's voice hysterically begging Ron to go to sleep. Everything died out except the faint banging on the pipes.

* * *

Few hours later, Mrs. Weasley silently knocked on bedroom doors, only to find Katherine already dressed, sitting calm as statue on bed. It was still dark outside, night frost covering the grounds of Burrow.

''Good gracious, did you even sleep, girl?'' she asked surprised.

''Of'course, Mrs. Weasley.''

''On the bed?!''

''Yes.''

Mrs. Weasley looked at her strangely, as if she was talking gibberish. Maybe this was Muggle custom? She was sure she read somewhere Muggle teenagers tended to hibernate randomly. The bed was made and blankets folded.

''You didn't have to bother with it, then. It's awfully chilly in here to be sitting like this. Go downstairs by the fire. I'll go wake up the boys.''

Katherine pulled on her black leather knee boots and went to the kitchen. Everyone ate breakfast silently, still half asleep. Ron fell asleep with his head on the table. Mrs Weasley snapped Fred's hand when he tried to smuggle a toffee into his porridge. All hell broke loose when she snatched every other toffee with her wand. Few older Weasley boys were still in their beds because they were legally able to apparate. Nobody could help not to envy them. They set out in a rush, with rucksacks on backs. Cold morning air scraped their throats and burned their lungs.

As they marched out of their garden and along the road, twins surrounded her. Their mother was upfront, talking to Harry, talking about some keys. They walked shoulder to shoulder when one of them sighed dramatically. Kat peeked up cautiously, they were pretty tall boys. A head taller than her.

''So'' Fred said.

''So'' Kat repeated dryly. She still didn't forgive them for what they did to Dudley. It's going to take few days for Dudley's tongue to get back as it was.

''I hope you didn't forget the swimming suit'' George said leaning down, his eyes amused.

''What do you mean?''

''You know, the dragons.''

''What dragons?'' Kat's voice went up an octave. She cleared her throat.

''Well, yes of'course!'' George slapped his forehead. ''You didn't know!''

''She didn't know!'' Fred echoed.

''Just to warn you'' he continued. ''The Quidditch World Cup is being held on an island.''

''And?'' Katherine asked.

''We get there with dragons, on their backs. It's much more convenient than brooms. Nobody can actually _steal_ a dragon.''

Kat looked from one twin to another.

''Yes, just like my dear ol' brother says, we ride on dragons. Not an easy task, but you get a hang of it after few burns and scratches. Now, since they're very intuitive and smart animals, they can smell Muggles.''

''Really?'' she asked dubiously.

''Yes, _smell_. When they smell a Muggle, they get really wild and hungry. Better leave that part out. It can get very messy. Anyway, you're going to have to swim to get there. 's not very far. Few thousand kilometers. ''

''Great'' she muttered. ''And how does one exactly get a dragon?''

''Glad you asked! It's easy, we hunt them down in the woods. We pick an apple, transform it into fairly large red swine with our wand and set it loose. They like that color, it attracts them.''

Kat looked down at her long sleeved dress. It was burgundy.

''Maybe we should have mentioned that before we left the house... Anyway, a person has approximately ten minutes before werewolf hunts you down and rips-''

''FRED!'' Mrs. Weasley bellowed, her voice booming across the starry light green sky. She stomped over to them, her face scrunched up. ''Do not talk to this girl until I give you my permission! You'll get her head full of nonsense! Move along, in front of me - so I can see you better.''

Mrs. Weasley wiped her forehead.

''Don't listen to them, dear. They're talking rubbish just to get in your head. They like to think life is one great big trick.'' She shook her head. ''I don't think they'll ever change.''

''How long yet?'' Ginny wailed. Her face turned slightly pink of fatigue. Everyone was getting stiff and tired. All they did was walk, walk and walk.

''Almost there.''

''Mom, you said that half an hour ago. My legs hurt.''

''Here, have some of this. But just a sip!'' Mrs. Weasley handed her daughter a small glassy flask with grayish liquid inside. Ginny took a swing and started coughing. Hermione patted her back when Ginny all of a sudden snapped her head up. She took a halt and started jumping up and down, stretching her arms.

''What are you doing?'' Ron stared at her.

Ginny, in response, made a perfect handstand.

''Woo!'' she ecstatically cheered.

''Mom?'' Ron looked horrified. ''What did you give her?''

Hermione's eyes seemed lost for a moment, but she soon smiled knowingly.

''Can we have what she's having?'' Fred snapped his fingers, as if calling a waiter.

''Oh, she'll be alright. This is just to keep her moving for an hour'' she ignored twin's comment, still mad at them. Not only did they try to mess with Katherine, Mrs. Weasley deprived them of their what they call 'new profitable business', but which turned out to be a handful of magic toffees. Katherine smirked approvingly at the raid back in The Burrow.

''Where now?'' Harry asked Ron. He barely glanced at his cousin since her arrival.

Ron shrugged. ''Beats me.''

They were upfront leading the way. The group was now off the path and striding across the stretchy green field. It seemed to have no end. Only, if one looked closely, one would perceive a slight elevation. Mist has cleared up and rays of sunshine started to break on east.

''Towards old oak there, upon the hill.'' She directed them with a flick of hand and laid it on Katherine's shoulder. She reflexively tensed up at the touch.

''Now, my dear'' she murmured. ''I know it all seems strange and queer to you. I assure you, you're safe with us. Nothing is going to happen as long as you stick to me.''

Katherine resisted to urge to roll her eyes. _Oh, joy_. She was used to over protective parents, but spending her summer days with this lady wasn't her idea of fun.

''There is going to be some rather funny looking people to you'' she continued. ''Even though they speak English, you may not understand what they say. Just nod your head and smile. I've already had a talk with my children and Harry last night. If anyone asks, you attend Hogwarts school. It's more of a castle, really. Do you understand?''

''Hogwarts'' Kat nodded, hint of a mocking grin playing at her lips.

''Yes, don't mention you're related to Harry. A lot of wizards and witches already know his only relations are Muggles.''

''They do?''

''But of'course. Your cousin is very well known in our world. Such an inspiration to people! Brave and promising young boy, ever since he was a baby. But surely, you must already know what happened to him before your generous parents kindly adopted him. There's no need for me to explain.''

Katherine just nodded, her mind blank.

''Do not be alarmed when you see strange things, as in people suddenly popping in front of your nose. Much like what you did to us yesterday.'' To Kat's surprise, woman laughed. Not in a moment did Mrs. Weasley made her feel like she was an intruder. It helped her relax a bit. ''There will be elves running around, people flying, doing all sorts of magical things – try to not to be scared. It may frighten-''

''Ginny!'' Mrs. Weasley screeched, piercing Kat's ears. ''Slow down!''

Ginny was sprinting out of their sight, up to the top of the hill. Mrs. Weasley let Kat go and went running. They reached her in few minutes, panting heavily. Ginny's potion effect appeared to be wearing off. She was sitting on a tree bunk, looking at her hands. A tall boy was standing across, talking to her. Her face kept blushing.

''Ginny!'' Mrs. Wealey breathed heavily. She put her hands on her thighs to rest. Her daughter quickly scurried over and hid behind.

''I found it! Cedric, I found it!'' A voice was coming from behind bushes. A ruddy-faced man with a scrubby brown beard emerged, holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand. His eyes landed onto the newcomers and widened. ''Molly?''

''Good morning, Amos. Are we late?''

''No! Not at all. We still have some minutes left.'' The wizard approached, beckoning to the tall boy to follow him. ''I'm sure glad to see you, but where's Arthur? I thought he was going?''

''We've had a change of plan.'' The determination in her eyes was visible and the man didn't want to press the topic further.

''Oh, well. Yes, this is my son – Cedric.'' Cedric flashed a brilliant smile. He was a handsome, well built boy. ''I'm Amos Diggory. I'm your father's colleague at the ministry. I work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.''

Molly laughed. ''They're not all mine. Only the readheads. This is Hermione, Harry and Katherine, Ron's school friends.''

Cedric's eyes landed on Katherine. He was studying her features, scratching his head. Kat noticed it and felt it was quite rude, to stare at strangers. She boldly looked back at him, until he glanced away feeling uncomfortable.

Amos was roaring about some match. It involved Harry. Her cousin was silent, his face impassive. By the clenching of the jaw, Kat noticed he was uncomfortable too. For the first time, it appeared to her that Harry was indeed some big deal out in this world.

_Strange, back home he never carried himself like that_, she thought.

''Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren; you beat Harry Potter!"

Fred and George were both scowling. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you... it was an accident."

"Yes, but _you_ didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. Mrs. Weasley soon interrupted his obnoxious rant. Everyone was grateful for it.

''Yes, yes, Amos. All very interesting, but I believe it's time we go.''

Mr. Diggory coughed awkwardly and checked his watch. ''You're right. Hold on, boys... and girls.''

''Just put a finger on it. It will be enough'' Mrs. Weasley said to them.

Katherine looked at boot in Amos' hands. It was filthy, smelled funny and a bug just crawled out of it.

''On that?'' she asked disgusted.

Harry sighed deeply and spoke to her for the first time that day. ''You can do us a favor and _not_ do it, just wait here for a day or two.''

She looked at him bemused, direct reply stunning her for a moment. Did her own cousin pick on her in front of everyone? Katherine quickly gathered her wit and fired back. Her pride couldn't stand being trampled upon.

''I bet it would be more fun than this mumbo-jumbo.''

''Quick! Everyone!'' In an instant, they all crowded around the portkey. ''Three, two,one...''

It all happened in a flash. Her feet left the ground and slammed again. She felt herself falling onward, but a strong hand pulled her back and steadied her.

''Thanks'' she gasped to Cedric, snatching her arm away. Katherine was still irritated because of Harry. Her temper had a hard time cooling down. That comment kept echoing in her mind.

''You're welcome'' he smiled good-naturedly. Almost everyone was on the ground, trying to get up. Katherine smiled in satisfaction at the filth on Harry's back. He got up and tried to brush it off. _  
_

''Well?'' Cedric was looking at her. It appeared he asked something.

''Excuse me?''

''I say what house are you in? I don't think I've seen you before.''

''Oh'' she breathed, her brows furrowing. What damn houses? There are houses in Hogwarts? Didn't Mrs. Weasley mention it was a castle? Or is it a village with houses _and_ a castle? ''Uh, yes.''

''Yes what?'' he asked puzzled.

''I've seen _you_, on the other hand'' she said forcing a laugh.

Cedric's smile lit up. ''So you've seen me play?'' _Too easy_. There is no better distraction than switching attention to other person.

''Of'course'' she reflexively said, looking around where everyone was going. Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Weasley were talking to two men. One was bit tastelessly dressed and the other one was a total mess. Katherine couldn't help but laugh out loud at combination of kilt and poncho. It was worth of magazine cover.

Mrs. Weasley was calling out to follow her. As they passed the wizards, Katherine was forced to shut her mouth with a hand to stifle a laugh. Both men looked strangely at her. They parted and waved to Diggories, and went toward small cottage. Hundreds of tents peaked on the horizon.

Katherine looked at them, a nervous buzz forcing it's way into her stomach. She wondered what was waiting for her there.


	3. Venomous Tentacula

**A/N: **Voila! A long awaited chapter. I beg your pardon for not posting this long! Enjoy the chapter, have a splendid New Year and r&r!

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Venomous Tentacula**

''Oh, the smell!'' Mrs. Weasley choked out, shaking her head. They entered the tent and immediately wished to get out. It reeked of cats and old dusty stuff. ''He didn't even bother to check it out, make sure it's safe'' she wailed, wiping her finger across the dirty table cloth. ''This tent has to be ancient! Perkins, he says... No more Christmas sweaters for his kids.''

''I think it's lovely, Mrs. Weasley. The smell isn't even that bad'' Hermione offered politely.

''Of'course it's not - to _you_'' Ron emphasized disgusted. ''You won't be sleeping here, but in girl's tent. We'll suffocate here. ''

''Can't you flick flack your wand around and make it go away'' Katherine implied muffledly, her face buried in the sleeve of her dress. The tent looked like every other old tent from commercials. The main difference was that it had a small apartment inside. Small smelly apartment of an old cat lady.

''No'' Molly said. ''No flick flacking. We're doing this the good old way. Fred-'' she called out, turning around and searching for her sons. There were no twins. Their rucksacks were lying tossed on the bunk beds. ''Where's Fred and George?''

Nobody spoke because nobody even noticed they were missing. Ron shrugged, muttering something about sneaking out. Mrs. Weasley's lips thinned. Her face was getting more pink with every moment. When she spoke, her voice was strained, trying hard to be in control. ''Ron and Hermione. Go find them and bring them back, even if you have to drag them by the hair. Tell them they won't see a sunlight again if they don't get back here this instance!''

''Harry jumped in quickly, feeling awkward to intrude on this rage rant, but he really didn't want to be left alone with Katherine. ''I can help them look.''

''No, Harry dear'' she responded impatiently, pulling out rubber gloves and sponges out of drawers. ''Ginny will here help me look for some cleaning stuff and you and your cousin will be kind enough to bring me water in these saucepans.''

He looked annoyingly at Ron and Hermione and they looked back feeling sorry for him before leaving the tent. Katherine didn't miss a thing. She would have said something if she wasn't this insulted.

''Won't you, darling?'' Molly said loudly, her head buried in kitchen cupboard.

''Of'course'' Katherine coldly consented. Mrs. suddenly jumped back and quickly slammed shut the cupboard doors. Something inside bumped several times loudly. She firmly kept her hand on it, breathing heavily.

''A bogart. Don't open it. There's a – a bogart in here.''

Ginny's mouth dropped open. ''Mum! Get rid of it! Please! I don't want to be with a bogart in a tent. They're scary.''

''Don't worry, child'' her mother assured her smiling tightly, nodding. ''We'll leave him to Mr. Perkins to deal with. It won't hurt you, it's locked inside. God knows how long it had been there. Let me just put some spellotape over, just in case... Katherine! Well, hurry up.''

Katherine's head snapped up in realization that Harry left along with a map to the tap and a saucepan. She sighed in irritation, grabbed one herself and went outside. There was really no need to be this rude. The sun was up and shining brightly, bird song coming from a forest. Wizards and witches were bustling about and kids as young as toddlers peeked out of the tents; some playing in garden, some lightly hovering over the ground on brooms. She saw a flurry of clothes like Harry's speed behind one of the tents.

''Harry!'' she called out, following him. ''Harry, wait up!'' Katherine picked up her step, looking around for the sight of messy black hair, passing a tent after tent. Was all of this hide and seek really necessary? In the midst of swirling colorful robes, there was nobody familiar. A loud crowd murmur surrounded her. She spun around, not knowing from which direction she came from – not knowing which way to go. All tents were as different as they could be. She jumped to the side as one proud looking peacock brushed her leg. He sauntered over the stomped grass, screeching at passing people. Rather an ugly sound for such graceful animal.

''Do you want some tea?'' a raspy voice asked. Kat looked around to check wherefrom the sound came. ''A cup of tea little girl?''

An old looking witch draped completely in black was holding something that looked more like a stone with a hole rather than a cup. She smiled a toothless grin, greasy white strands of hair peaking under the shabby cloak. Her face was wrinkled and weather beaten, popping out of the narrow brown tent full of patches. It looked like a tower.

''Come on closer pretty one.''

Kat paused for a moment. This witch was kind of a witch she imagined them to look like. Old, ugly and mean looking. There was a shady look about her, a wicked glint in her old crinkled eyes. Maybe that was prejudice after all, she thought to herself. Maybe this old woman was just plain ugly, but often misjudged based on her looks. Maybe this old woman was very kind and sweet, like she sounds to be. Maybe she could show her the way to the tap. She took a step towards her when a lazy drawl stopped her.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.''

A pale blond boy was casually leaning against yard fence, his arms crossed. He was dressed all in black except for few silver rings on his long slender fingers. Witch's grin fell and she hissed at him. He was unnerved, looking around boredly, stomping the flowers with his heel.

''Why?'' Kat asked, intrigued. What was this fragile looking grandma even capable of doing? She could barely hold up a tea without her arms shaking.

''Well, I suppose you don't like to be poisoned, chopped and cooked together with chicken legs. If you do, please, be my guest. Have fun.''

She didn't know if he was joking or not. His eyes gave away nothing, his face completely impassive.

''Filthy little worm!'' witch screeched, tossing aside the cup. The liquid spilled over the grass. She quickly stepped out of the tent, reaching for something in her robes. Her small eyes turned black and Kat couldn't help but to notice long claws on her fingers.

She took a step back and the boy got up too, his brows furrowed. ''Run'' he all of a sudden shouted, grabbing her elbow. The saucepan dropped loudly on the witch took out her wand and screamed cursing. She took a run after them, pretty agile for an old hag.

Katherine didn't know where she was going. She was running as fast as she could behind this pale boy. He cornered tent after tent, as if knowing where he's headed. Wind was blowing in her face and it carried his scent. It was strong and mysterious, transfixing her for a moment. A thrilling feeling overwhelmed her and she felt like giggling. Kat turned around to see if they were being chased, but she couldn't make out anyone in the blur of people. They bumped into them and into each other, not bothering to stop and apologize. Suddenly, the boy halted and pulled her by the hand.

''Here'' breathed out and they stumbled into large tent that looked more like a palace. It was glorious on the outside and even more so on the inside. It couldn't be more different than the one she was staying in. It was spotless and smelled like narcissus. She stood still in big dark mahogany lobby with red damask, looking at the shiny wooden walls, single high table with an odd looking plant. It was green and spiky. Katherine imagined it moved.

His pointy face was following her moves, his grey eyes slightly less cold than before. Kat was trying hard to suppress the urge to laugh. If the foayer looked this plush, how pompous did everything else look?

''Pretty amazing, right?'' His voice was arrogant, but the corner of his lips kept twitching. She didn't know why, but she laughed. She couldn't stop it. She didn't even have time to catch her breath when she heard strained voices mix together in close room and quickly die out. The boy's faint smile dropped and he looked alarmed.

''Where are we?'' she asked, wondering whose voices were coming from the other room.

''Shh!'' he put finger on his lips, his eyes darkening.

''Don't you shush me.''

''Shh!'' he repeated, this time more harshly. A sound of steps hurriedly approaching reached their ears. Without warning, he grabbed her waist and hoisted them together in a nearby closet, pulling the doors shut. They didn't fully close, but rather left a small gap.

''Let me go'' she whispered furiously, hanged coats messing up her hair. Loose strands tickled her forehead and back was leaned on him, his arm tightly snaked around her waist and arms. ''What are you doing? Let me-''

''Shut up already!'' he ordered hushedly into her ear. But it wasn't that what silenced her. It was the quite a few pair of shuffling feet, polished shoes and shabby boots. They paced around the foayer floor. Katherine couldn't see the faces, but she could hear the forced whispers and grunts. The pale boy was holding his breath. She hoped he wouldn't faint. After intense moments, few popping sounds could be heard and everyone left but a single pair of black shiny shoes. They remained a while at the same spot, a cane tapping the side of a left shoe. Kat twisted her neck and managed to see the arms pulling down the sleeves. After that, he too left the tent.

Pale boy didn't move. His grip on her didn't relax and his mouth didn't utter another word. After a while, she nudged him with her shoulder.

''Hey. Are you alive?''

He let out a long breath. It quivered slightly.

''You need to go'' he barked. ''Now. Forget you've ever seen anything.''

He let go of her and pushed her out of the closet.

''Why?'' Katherine asked dubious. She wanted to know why did she have to hide in the closet like a last criminal.

''Because you can't stay here.''

''Why?'' She persisted. What was this all about? He exhaled in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

''Are you always this annoying?''

''Who's tent is this?''

''Mine'' he snapped offended. ''Do I look like a pillager to you?''

''Where are you parents?''

''They - are at _work_. I'm mostly here by myself.'' She wanted to ask about those people and that person with a cane, but question slipped her mind the moment he spoke.

''All alone? Don't you get bored?'' she asked surprised.

''Don't be stupid. I have friends here in camp. Plus, I need extra time to study. I'm going to become a prefect in a year, have to keep my grades top notch'' he claimed proudly, sticking out his chest, expecting her to be amazed.

''Call me stupid one more time and I'll shove that dead plant down your throat.''

His eyes widened at the threat, as if it was something he didn't get often. After a pause, the boy smiled crookedly for a heartbeat. ''It's called Venomous Tentacula.''

''What is?''

''The plant.''

''Splendid'' she exclaimed sarcastically.

He stretched out his hand. ''I'm Draco Malfoy.''

Katherine shook it, trying hard not to snicker. ''What kind of name is Draco?''

His upper lip curled. Draco didn't like to be laughed at. It was _his_ job. ''It's family name, coming from a long line of purebloods. It means dragon, serpent. Powerful creatures. My parents already knew I'll get into Slytherin when I was born. The only house that's worth something.''

She didn't know how to respond to this. ''I'm Katherine. It means Katherine. '' Draco nodded, anticipating last name. ''Slytherin?''

''Your last name is Slytherin?'' he stammered astounded after few moments, his mouth dropping. He stared at her intensely, as if he just found a treasure chest, afraid she'll run away.

''No, it's not. I mean _what_ is Slytherin.''

''Oh'' his face fell. A disappointment was vivid on his face. ''It's Hogwart's finest house founded by one of the best wizards. Don't you know Hogwarts?''

So _those_ houses. And this boy was Harry's colleague? She wanted to ask him about her cousin, but thought better of it. She was here undercover. He couldn't know Kat was Harry's cousin.

''Not really.''

His eyes narrowed. ''Where do you go to school then?''

''Erm'' she deliberated. What was she supposed to say without uncovering herself? She had no idea what this boy was talking about or anything about these school. It was a shot in the dark. She hoped it was lucky one. ''It's private.''

''I've never heard of _private_ wizarding schools here'' Draco admitted unimpressed.

''Yeah'' Katherine retorted. ''That's why they're called _private_ schools.''

''You don't have much friends, do you?'' he observed maliciously, looking her straight in the eyes. It stunned her for a moment. His gray orbs were cold. Katherine bit her lip. This one, he was actually shrewd. And obnoxious and arrogant. Nevertheless, it was true. She had a hard time making friends. No matter how hard she tried. From time to time, when she thought too much about it, a dark cloud would roll over her head. Only people close to her were her school friend and William; childhood friend from Private Drive. Her thoughts flew to her cousin Harry.

''No, I don't'' she confessed, spitefully looking back at him. It wasn't something she talked about with strangers. Or anyone for that matter. Why hide it? It was a tragic fact. But two can play this game. ''And you... Though you act like you don't care, deep down inside you try hard and wish anyone ever admitted your efforts. Not rewarded – just admitted.''

Kat turned around and exited the tent. She didn't know why, but she half hoped the boy would stop her. It was a sensation so new to her, it made her nails dig in palms to check if she was dreaming. But he didn't. She walked out on the sun, deciding to wander until she finds her tent.


End file.
